1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tone generating apparatus and method that generates a variety of musical tones and the like, and more particularly to a tone generating apparatus and method that can be suitably used when a user performs a session, repeated practice, and the like, as well as a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with advancement of electronic musical instrument technology, electronic musical instruments having a variety of performance support functions have been put into practical use. For example, an automatic piano or the like is provided with a recording/reproducing function of recording and reproducing performance data generated by performance of the user, and the user playing the automatic piano listens to his or her performance by using the recording/reproducing function to recognize a portion of a musical piece that should be practiced repeatedly (e.g. a portion where the user makes a mistake frequently).
However, to use the recording/reproducing function, complicated operations are required such as an operation for recording his or her performance before playing a musical instrument, an operation for reproducing the recorded performance, and the like.